disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nigel (Tangled)
Nigel is King Frederic's royal advisor, and a recurring character in Tangled: The Series. Background Personality Nigel is seen as a proud and arrogant man as he kept his true accent a secret, to make him sound noble, and getting upset when he is ignored. Indicating that he likes being noticed and having attention on him. He is also shown to be an observant, as he knew of the true report of Old Corona's crops. Physical Appearance Nigel is a tall slim man with long brown hair that is tied back with a yellow ribbon, the shade of his hair is the color as his eyes. He also has a large-like nose. The uniform that he wears a red coat with a white shirt. Role in the series Nigel first appears in a non-speaking role in the episode "In Like Flynn", where he is seen alongside the Captain as King Frederic contemplates on how best to one-up his rival, King Trevor. Nigel is seen again in "One Angry Princess", as the Courtroom Deputy standing beside King Frederic and Queen Arianna as Attila the Pub Thug is put on trial for vandalism. When Rapunzel expresses Attila's right to a fair trial, Nigel informs King Frederic that she is correct. In "The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth", Nigel visits King Frederic's quarters during a storm that has blocked all the roadways in Corona, preventing travel. Unfortunately, this prevents Rapunzel from returning home during her outing, which leaves Frederic in a depressed and worried state, which garners Nigel's sympathy. Nigel also briefly appears in "The Way of the Willow", where Queen Arianna's estranged sister visits Corona for the first time in years and apparently knows Nigel rather well. When King Frederic and Queen Arianna left Rapunzel in charge of Corona while they were away in "Queen for a Day", Nigel helps the temporary queen with her royal duties. When a heavy snow storm hits Corona Nigel advised Rapunzel that they should move the people to the mainland until the storm passes, as Rapunzel thought of his surjection Varian came into the castle to ask Rapunzel for help in Old Corona village while the people in the kingdom needed her more. As Varian grabbed the princess, as he bagged her for help, Nigel jumped to the conclusion that the young alchemist was attacking Rapunzel and got the guards, Pete and Stan, to send him away. In "Not in the Mood", the mood potion fog had caused Nigel to laugh uncontrollably until the effects of the potion wore off. In "Be Very Afraid", the Red Rocks caused Nigel to see his fear of dragons then he becomes frozen. After the red rocks are stopped by none other than Varian, Nigel is restored to normal. In "Pascal's Dragon", Nigel along with Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal inspect a new shipment of goods, Nigel becomes suspicious about a mysterious marble found in the cargo and advises it be ship back to where it came. However, Rapunzel sees no harm and allows Pascal to keep the marble, but Nigel remains suspicious. Nigel does research in the library and eventually discovers Pascal's marble is actually a dragon egg and reveals it to Rapunzel the next morning. Nigel's fear and hatred towards dragons is further elaborated when he reveals in his past, he discovered and befriended a baby dragon when he was a boy. However, the dragon's family attacked his village in search of it, causing Nigel to have a fear and hatred towards them ever since. Rapunzel assures Nigel she will handle the situation and instructs him not to do anything until she returns. Nigel ignores Rapunzel's orders, believing she doesn't understand the situation and instead orders the guards to capture the dragon and eliminate it. Nigel and the guards search for the dragon and eventually succeed in capturing it by using a sleep potion created by Xavier. Nigel and the guards are prepared to rid the dragon for good until Pascal frees him and they managed to escape. Nigel manages to locate the dragon and orders the guards to attack, but endangers Rapunzel's life in the process. By the end of the episode, however, when Nigel sees the dragon was simply trying to return to his family, he allows it to go free, ending the hunt. Trivia *Nigel usually speaks with a British accent, but he has an American accent in nature. *Although he is not a villain, he still has 4 crimes. (Abuse Of Power, Treason ,Attempted Murder and Spreading False News) Firstly, in Queen For A Day and Pascal's Dragon, he keeps ordering the guards what to do even he has no right to do that. Secondly, in Pascal's Dragon, he does not listen to Rapunzel and after she leaves, he tells the guards to kill Little Big Guy, even though he did redeem himself. Thirdly, in Pascal's Dragon, he tries to kill Little Big Guy. Fourthly, in Queen For A Day, he keeps spreading false news about Varian. Gallery One Angry Princess 33.png Queen for a Day 26.jpg Queen for a Day 29.jpg Queen for a Day 52.jpg Queen for a Day 53.jpg Queen for a Day 55.jpg Queen for a Day 57.jpeg Queen for a Day 61.jpg Queen for a Day 75.jpg The Alchemist Returns 19.JPG Be Very Afraid (43).jpg Pascal's Dragon (10).jpg Category:Tangled characters Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Adults Category:Comic characters